hungergamesrpgcentralfandomcom-20200213-history
Artemis
"I just don't get how people can say they hate a book without reading it cover-to-cover. Judgements can't be made through a movie or a few pages. Yes, this goes for Twilight, too." -Artemis on book-haters. Artemis was a member of the Hunger Games RPG community. She created characters in Hunger Games 4, 5 , 6, and 7. She does not plan on joining Hunger Games 8 or any of the later ones, even though she has a multitude of unplanned tributes. At the insistence of Danbo, she rejoined for HG10. Since there were no open spots left, she became a Gamemaker only. Then, when another RPer was kicked out for being inactive, she took his spot. Biography Artemis is a middle schooler from California. She's been a member of Wizard101 Central since July 2009. Artemis has since moved away from it, but she still thinks of all of the Central HG Community as good friends. On Wizard101Central, Artemis has had two name changes, both of which happened before she joined the HG RPGs. She started out as Mega Awesome, thinking that user name and screen name were separate. She quickly changed it, being mistaken as a boy too many times. Then, she took the name Bailey Stormweaver for her main wizard. Eventually, she decided to change it to Artemis. Important Roles *During HG5, Artemis got the idea for and ran the original Hunger Games Sponsor Shop. This RPG shop still holds the most viewed position in its category, even 5 months after its last post. *In HG5 , Artemis made it to the final two, and pulled a double-suicide. *In HG6, Artemis secured the role of Gamemaker. Tributes Violet (No last name), District 8 (HG4) Argent Moontree, District 6 (HG5) Myra Williams, District 7 (HG6) Bretta Farian/Whiteoak, District 12 (HG7) Jerri Talliet, District 5 (HG8, Withdrawn) Planned Tributes (Never Used) Main article: Artemis's Unused Tributes. Rose Brylla, District 1 Trista Alteger, District 2 Nicoletta Woods, District 3 Misty Eriena, District 4 Adaria Starnen, District 9 Dariless Sonnett, District 10 Camile Ross, District 11 Likes/Dislikes Likes *Reading books (I won't go into all the series I've read) *Writing/reading fanfiction *Adoptables websites (Yeah, don't ask) *Reading mangas (Naruto, One Piece, Death Note, Soul Eater, and Sailor Moon.) *Guinea pigs *Mythology (note her username) Dislikes *Physical exercise *Power outages (can't go on computer) *Justin Bieber *Makeup *Cliques *Twilight Other Websites Besides Wizard101 Central (which she's pretty much quit), Artemis is on a multitude of other sites. *Fanfiction.net and Fictionpress: Lunaria Celeste *Chicken Smoothie: Queen Luna (Quit this recently) *Aywas: Artemis *Everybody Edits: Violetrose Trivia *In every HG RPG she's been in, Artemis has ended up allying with Dark Angel. *Artemis joined the RPG forum just the last HG3 spot had filled, much to her dismay. *Artemis created her own avatar on W101 Central. *Artemis plans to write a fanfiction based on HG5, her favorite. Quotes/Conversations "Muffin, can I find a hammer in the tool shed?" "Yes, but it has to be rusted." "I hope everybody got their tetanus shots..." -Elizabeth Bluegem, Muffin Man, and Artemis during HG5. "JOIN THE HERD!" -Artemis to various non-brony friends. Category:RPer Category:Female Category:Gamemaker Category:Veteran Category:Brony Category:Artemis